Rose Shiganshina
by Kucing Putih
Summary: Isi kopor coklat yang membuat drama monoton Rivaille berubah drastis. AU. Rivaille x Eren
1. Rose 1

Kurang lebih–pukul tujuh lewat tigapuluh menit tiba di apartemen. Dan dikejutkan dengan kopor coklat berukuran cukup besar di depan pintu kelabu.

Setelah didekati, ukiran rumit tertambal apik di setiap sudut kopor, berwarna kuning keemasan–entah terbuat dari kandungan besi, kayu, atau plastik murahan.

Di bagian tengah, ukiran mawar kecil keemasan yang merekah mengilat indah dan di proteksi dengan empat mata tombak yang setiap ujungnya melengkung artistik. Sedangkan di lubang kunci terpatri huruf R kapital dalam font Old English yang terbelah di dalam lempengan persegi panjang.

Sepasang garis alis datar menekuk dalam.

" ... "

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Rozen Maiden | Rozen Maiden Tra****ü****mend | Rozen Maiden ****Zurückspulen ****[2013] by Pitch-pit**

Rate : **T**

Peringatan : **Modern!AU. Tidak menjamin IC. Typo bertebaran. Fiksi super abal.**

.

**Fiksi ini hanya bentuk ketidak puasan penulis–semata-mata karena kekurangan asupan RivaillexEren **#dikick

.

.

.

'_**Ketika Anda selesai membaca surat ini, mohon letakkan di laci meja Anda. Pembuat roh Jaeger akan mengambil surat Anda di sebuah portal dimensi.'**_

Jentikan jarum detik menjadi penantian, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengamati. Lain halnya dengan sepasang mata kelabu gelap yang menyipit.

Secarik kertas menggantung di pergelangan tangan kanan. Bungkus surat berstempel lilin merah yang terbelah, tak diacuhkan di muka meja dan mulai mendingin diterpa udara mesin pendingin. Mata kelabu bergerak liar, meyakini alat visualnya tak mengalami disfungsi sesaat. Dan hasilnya sama, akan tetap sama. Tentu, tak ada catatan bahwa garis keturunan buyutnya mengidap Hiperopia.

'_Pembuat roh Jaeger_'? '_portal dimensi_'?

Ia ingin tertawa. Tertawa keras-keras hingga terjungkal dari kursi putar. Tapi harga diri menekannya terlalu rapat. Tak mungkin Ia akan _out of character _hanya karena isi selembar surat kaleng. Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah.

Ini sudah akhir bulan April. Dan juga masih jauh dari bulan Desember. Seseorang yang mengiriminya surat kaleng murahan macam ini pasti bosan melakukan aktivitas respirasi.

" –Rivaille. Kau lembur?" alto seseorang menginterupsi.

Tak perlu repot untuk mengalihkan arah pandang, Rivaille sudah mematenkan memori akan suara khas itu. Jemarinya tengah sibuk menekuk lembar surat kaleng. Jemari yang lain menarik-narik bentangan tisu.

"Tidak perlu mengurusiku, Hanji." tangan dibalik tumpukan tisu menyapu benda-benda mikro di atas meja kerja yang tidak berantakan. Tak lupa menaruh selembar kertas berlipat di laci meja sana. Ia tertantang, eh?

"Ahaa." bola mata coklat berputar malas dibalik bingkai kacamata oval, "jika Aku mengganggu, lebarkan pintu maafmu yang sempit itu. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Sapuan tisu terhenti tepat di sudut meja, jemari Hanji memblokade aktivitas Rivaille. "Kau–"

"Aaaa~ satu menit berharga telah kulewatkan," perut Hanji berputar menjauhi pinggiran meja. Lengannya yang panjang mengait tas punggung dari meja seberang. "Semoga _Golden week_-mu menyenangkan, Ri-va-i."

"Androgini brengsek." hanya dengusan dan sambaran jas sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

Itulah seingat Rivaille, surat kaleng murahan sebelum pulang dan kini kopor misterius. Rivaille–lelaki kantoran yang akan menikmati detik-detik berharga waktu liburnya, dipusingkan dengan anomali berturut-turut.

Belasankali lirikan terlempar pada kopor coklat. Berkali-kali pula jemari menimang-nimang–ingin membukanya atau enggan. Logika berhipotesa kopor itu sengaja dilimpahkan padanya––mengingat tak akan mungkin seorang tukang pos super kampret yang tak teliti lepas tangan tanpa bubuhan _mitomein_.

Decakan kesal mengudara. Kopor coklat tersedak seketika. Kuku-kuku jemari berkilat-kilat. Desir keingin tahuan menyentuh bokong limit. Dengan tak merendahkan kewaspadaan, buku-buku jemari menari-nari di belahan font Old English.

_Klek!_

Fakta bahwa kopor itu tak terproteksi, kelopak mata kelabu gelap berkedip heran dan memperpanjang sumbu waspada.

Penampakan pertama yang tertangkap oleh kelabu gelap adalah tubuh mungil terbalut serat hijau tua bermodel abad pertengahan.

"Boneka?" tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kerutan bertumpuk-tumpuk di kening. Rivaille merasa dibodohi.

Namun, tingginya rasa ingin tahu benar-benar menyurutkan niat awal yang hendak membakar isi kopor.

Mata kelabunya terpaku. Menatap serat hijau membungkus tubuh mungil. Garis-garis sidik jari gatal ingin mencicip kulit kecoklatan yang berkilat.

Tak mengendurkan aura waspada, telunjuk memberanikan diri mengecup singkat bukit pipi kecoklatan. " ...Lembut."

Detik berikutnya Rivaille terperangah. Beringsut cepat, tangan-tangan Rivaille mengapit lekuk pinggang dan menarik objek dari himpitan dinding kopor. Mata kelabunya melebar maksimum–tapi tak berefek pada orang awam.

Saliva tertelan berisik. "Ini ... lumayan besar."

Rivaille mendekatkan wajah objeknya. Kelopak mata coklat itu tertutup. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, terlihat begitu menggoda untuk disentuh. Helai-helai poni jatuh ke kanan dan ke kiri–mendekati mata. Rambut coklat gelap terlihat bukan dari benang-benang sintetis. Ibu jari bergerak menyapu permukaan kulit pipi. "Mutu porselin yang tidak buruk."

Mengeksplorasi lebih jauh, Rivaille membalik tubuh boneka secepat membalik daging giling panggang. Jari-jarinya mengelus permukaan leher dibalik kerah hijau.

Kelabu gelapnya menangkap sesuatu ditengah punggung. "Lubang apa ini?"

Telunjuk Rivaille menyentuh bibir lubang keemasan itu. Secepat harimau menerkam mangsa, mata kelabunya menangkap benda asing di dalam kopor. Benda berbentuk hati bertongkat, berwarna emas dengan sulur-sulur mawar melingkar.

"Kunci putar?"

Gerak hati menuntun untuk mencocokkan kunci putar dengan lubang tadi. Rivaille memasukkan ujung tongkat lalu memutar searah jarum jam sebanyak tigakali.

Bunyi kepalan tangan terdengar seiring dengan pergerakan kaku boneka. Rivaille terkesiap. Melempar boneka ke langit-langit, bergerak mundur secara gesit hingga punggung menampar permukaan pintu.

Boneka itu terhempas ke lantai dengan posisi bokong di udara. Pergerakannya liar, membuat lipatan-lipatan di kening Rivaille bertambah. Mata kelabu tak mengalihkan arah pandang, tetap mengamati, tak melewatkan satu detik.

Pada satu momen boneka itu berhenti bergerak. Rivaille tetap bergeming, mengamati dalam senyap sejauh tiga meter. Status awas tak urung Ia surutkan semudah melenyapkan debu dengan mesin vakum.

Mata kelabu semakin menyipit ketika pergerakan teratur diperlihatkan objeknya di titik tiga meter sana. Punggung terbalut fabrik hijau tegap perlahan. Anak-anak rambut coklat gelap bergoyang lembut. Rivaille menyaksikan jauh di belakang.

Boneka itu terduduk seperti anak kecil. Rivaille menahan nafas.

Pergerakan leher si boneka yang tak Rivaille duga membuatnya merengut. Yang Rivaille tangkap adalah pancaran ketakutan yang kentara pada bola mata hijau di depan sana. Mereka saling tatap. Bibir mungil bergetar pelan. Rivaille mengamati.

"_A-ano_ ... A–"

Rivaille tetap diam. Menerka-nerka kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan boneka**nya**.

"–Siapa Anda? A-Anda kah yang telah membangunkan saya?"

Rivaille merilekskan diri. Namun tak tertangkap oleh sepasang mata kehijauan di sana. "Ya. Aku yang telah membangunkanmu. Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dulu, mainan sial."

Kepala boneka menunduk takut-takut, mulut berucap pelan, "u-uh ... Rose Shiganshina kelima, Eren."

"Tatap lawan bicaramu kalau sedang bicara, Eren." Rivaille bangkit mendekat. Menangkup pipi porselin yang sedikit kecoklatan.

Kilatan ketakutan perlahan lenyap ditelan rasa nyaman. Eren memandang kagum.

"Iya–

Tangan porselin mungil menyentuh permukaan kulit pucat.

–Master."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Mitomein : stempel yang dipakai untuk keperluan sehari-hari yang tidak terlalu penting misalnya: saat menerima barang atau mengisi aplikasi. Dipakai oleh keluarga-keluarga di Jepang.

Hiperopia atau Hipermetropi : Rabun dekat.

Golden Week : periode di akhir bulan April hingga minggu pertama bulan Mei di Jepang yang memiliki serangkaian hari libur resmi.


	2. Rose 2

Atmosfera janggal terasa menguliti epidermis. Tak ingin ini lenyap. Tak ingin jauh. Keinginan aktivitas intimasi terasa kuat hingga ke pembuluh-pembuluh akar. Garis-garis sidik jari ingin menyentuh. Ujung lidah ingin mengecap. Bola mata kelabu ingin menatap lama-lama.

Aroma pala dan kapulaga menguar hingga menempel ke pori-pori dinding. Aroma rempah-rempah eksotis yang membuat hidung ingin menghirup dalam-dalam. Aroma yang berasal dari Eren.

Kenyataan bahwa Eren adalah boneka porselin dengan tinggi tubuh nyaris menyentuh garis setengah tinggi tubuh Rivaille, membuat dahi berkerut. Eren adalah boneka. Ya. Lalu, Ia memakai parfum atau apa?

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama**

**Rozen Maiden | Rozen Tra****ümend | Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen [2013] by Pitch Pit**

.

**Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang penulis peroleh dari fanfiksi ini**

.

.

Entah hati senang atau jengah. Sedari Eren memproklamirkan Rivaille sebagai '_Master_', tak henti-hentinya boneka hidup itu mengekor. Ke ruang perkakas alat makan. Ikut. Ke ruang privasi. Ikut. Ke bilik tempat mandi. Ik–

"Eren." menahan geram, suara Rivaille terdengar seperti serigala tanpa ganjalan perut.

Berhenti dengan kening nyaris bersinggungan dengan paha belakang Rivaille, Eren menengadah. Lontaran kalimat tanya tak kasat mata terlempar melalui sepasang lensa hijau.

Rivaille menatap senyap. Eren berkedip dua-tigakali. "Ada apa, _Master_?"

Eren, boneka yang hidup–entah bagaimana Ia–mampu berkomunikasi dengan manusia. Mampu menelan berger keju porsi dewasa pemberian Nifa empatpuluh tujuh menit yang lalu. Mampu meminum sisa teh hitam Rivaille dalam cangkir. Ia terlihat seperti bocah kebanyakan. Terlalu normal.

Otak Rivaille menimbun beberapa kalimat tanya. Apa di dalam perut Eren terdapat rangkaian alat pencernaan? Apa Ia melakukan aktivitas hirup-dan-hembuskan? Apa Eren memiliki alat vital?

Rivaille gagal paham mengenai eksistensi Eren.

Apa Eren ialah boneka berteknologi mutahir di periode keemasan abad ini atau Ia adalah robot temuan Hanji?

"_Master_?"

Langgam lembut meniup pemikiran semrawut Rivaille. Kontak mata tak mampu ditolak. Rivaille menangkap kilat konfusi dari sorot hijau.

"Kau bukan ekorku," kelopak mata pucat terlihat menggelap dibalik poni hitam yang menjuntai. "Aku ingin mandi."

Bentuk penolakan lugas.

Beberapa detik Rivaille menangkap bola mata hijau itu bergerak gelisah. Arah pandang Eren jatuh ke lantai kayu mengkilap, "baik, _Master_."

Baru pertama ini Rivaille mendengar nada miris yang mengiris sanubari.

.

.

Iklim berat terasa membebani langit-langit. Mulut Rivaille senyap terkontradiktoris dengan pion-pion _keyboard_ yang bergemeletuk. Eren masih di balik punggung, duduk menegakkan ruas-ruas tulang belakang di atas bantalan sofa panjang. Diam merunduk bagai tangkai padi siap panen.

Estimasi jarak limapuluh senti dari belakang, mata kelabu tengah menekuni baris-baris suku kata. Biasan cahaya monitor menabrak kulit pucat tanpa gurat ekspresi. Kata kunci _Rose_ Shiganshina terselip hampir di seluruh paragraf dengan _font_ tebal.

Kursor perpanjangan tangan, menyentuh tulisan '_Boneka Rose Shiganshina. Boneka hidup..._ '. Punca baru terbuka. Rivaille memboyong atensi penuh ke punca sebelah.

Seketika, kelabu gelap bertransformasi bagai sepasang mata pemburu, bergerak liar, tanpa meninggalkan satu alfabet. Cicit tikus terdengar berisik di bawah tekanan telapak tangan kanan. Menyusuri barisan suku kata, kelabu gelapnya menyipit,

'_**Rose **_**Shiganshina adalah 10 boneka paling tenar pada akhir abad 18 hingga awal abad 19. Hak paten jatuh ke tangan **_**Sir**_** Jaeger selaku pengrajin **_**Rose**_** Shiganshina. Konon dikatakan bahwa boneka itu seperti 'hidup', tetapi saya tak kunjung temu dengan salah satu dari mereka**––**'**

Tak ada informasi penting. Punca tertutup dengan kesal hati.

Fakta bahwa hanya menerima keterangan mengenai bonekanya seujung kuku, decakkan terlontar. Mencuri pandang ke balik punggung, Eren masih bergeming. Mata kelabu menyusuri anak-anak rambut coklat gelap yang layu. Lima anak jemari terasa ingin menyentuh.

"Eren." Rivaille memanggil, mendepak sunyi senyap.

Gerak kejut Eren mampu menaikkan sebelah alis datar, namun hanya sekejap lalu.

"K–"

"Ma-maafkan saya, _Master_!" Eren memekik. Lengan tegap mencakar serat hijau di atas tempurung lutut.

" ... "

"Saya telah mengecewakan _Master_!" punggung mungil merendah hingga bulu mata bersinggungan dengan kulit lentur buatan, "tak akan ada kali kedua. Saya berjanji!"

Langgam berat tak kunjung menyahut. Masih dengan punggung melengkung, rasa was-was bergejolak di perut.

"Eren–"

"Ya, _Master_!" dengan spontanitas kelewat tinggi, punggung menegak. Jemari kanan menggumpal erat di depan jantung, jemari kiri bersembunyi dibalik pinggang.

Rivaille hanya menampilkan air muka tanpa riak. "Jangan menginterupsi, boneka sialan."

Kepala Eren merendah. "Maaf, _Master_."

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

"He?" memiringkan kepala, Eren berkedip tak paham, "aku ... _Rose_ Shigan–"

"Aku tahu kalau hal itu, idiot." memutar arah pandang, telapak tangan menutup layar komputer jinjing. "Kau benda mati yang hidup. Aku harus berkata apa mengenai itu?"

Eren tak menyahut. Jemari kecoklatan saling meremas dipangkuan. Lima jari Rivaille menangkup tangkai cangkir keramik putih di atas meja.

"Sa-saya juga tak banyak tahu ...," vokal Eren merendah di hulu. "_Master_. Anda adalah ... _Master_ pertama saya!"

Rivaille belum mengecup bibir cangkir. Lengan terhenti di udara. Pangkal alis datar meliuk-liuk. Spontanitas, mata kelabu menitik beratkan arah pandang pada boneka porselin di atas sofa. "Apa maksud–"

Gaduh melengking dari arah belakang sofa panjang.

Eren terkesiap. Refleks kelewat bagus mendorong Rivaille memeluk boneka porselin. Kegaduhan lain meletup dari melayangnya cangkir putih. Puing-puing tajam inti _shoji_ gelap, malang melintang di atas punggung Rivaille yang menikung.

Sesaat Eren tercenung. Karbon dioksida membelai bukit pipi kecoklatan. Hijau Eren memotret kilat kelabu cemas hingga bertolak arah pandang dan rengkuhan hangat yang mengendur.

Rivaille bangkit dengan geraman.

Mendapati benda asing di tengah ribuan _puzzle_ _shoji_ gelap yang menghambur hingga ke sudut ruang tengah, sorot kelewat datar tetap terlempar.

Kepala Eren menyembul dari balik sofa panjang. Hijau Eren menatap penasaran pada benda tak asing yang meringkuk di atas lantai kayu. Benda yang familiar. Kopor coklat dengan ukiran mawar emas merekah–seperti miliknya.

_Klek!_

Bibir kopor coklat terbelah perlahan.

Aura waspada menguar. Rivaille tidak mencoba mendekati kopor yang di kelilingi ranjau tajam. Di sebelahnya, Eren menanti dengan antusiasme mengigit langit-langit.

"!?"

Sekejap mata Rivaille membanting massa tubuh ke kiri. Lengan kiri membentur punggung Eren. Oleng, hidung porselin menubruk serat sofa.

Gemerincing relasi besi merantai menancap dinding jauh di belakang.

"Cih."

Belum sempat Rivaille menopang sempurna massa tubuh, kilat tajam menyerbu wajahnya. Rivaille beringsut merendahkan tubuh. Mata kelabu menangkap sekelebat bayangan dengan kilat tajam menusuk-nusuk. Tanpa sadar Ia menggertakkan gigi.

"Kh!" langgam bayangan itu mengudara. Sepatu menapak di dataran vertikal.

Rivaille memutar arah pandang. Terlihat sosok mungil berbalut pakaian aneh dengan punggung menikung dan rantai menancap di dinding sebagai penahan tubuh.

Interupsi langgam Eren menghentikan jemari Rivaille yang hendak mengambil sebatang pena di atas meja rendah, "Mikasa!?"

"Si sialan itu kawanmu, Eren?"

Objek yang dipanggil 'Mikasa' menggeram, melesatkan batangan metalik tajam ke arah Rivaille.

Ketika tubuh ingin menghindar, sulur-sulur ranting pohon muncul dari lantai kayu, menahan sebatang pedang. Eren memekik di belakang, "Hentikan, Mikasa!" lima jemari kanan Eren membuka ke depan. "Jangan menyakiti _Master_-ku!"

Di dataran vertikal sana, Mikasa menggertakkan gigi.

"Ia _Master_-mu, Eren!?" Mikasa loncat mendekati lawan bicara, "tak akan kuizinkan! Ia bukanlah 'Yang Terpilih'!"

Seketika sulur-sulur kayu berdaun hijau menyembul dari lantai, menjerat kaki, menjalar hingga ke bahu Mikasa.

"Kau tak bisa mengatur takdirku, Mikasa!" Eren menghentak turun dari sofa panjang

"Kh! Eren, aku yakin Ia bukan 'Yang Terpilih'! Lihat saja wajahnya! Penuh kemesuman!"

Mikasa menggeliat, namun pergerakannya semakin terkunci. Sulur-sulur itu membesar dan menekan tubuh.

"Mikasa! Hanya Ia yang bisa membangunkanku!"

"Tapi Eren–"

"Oi, boneka sialan. Coba jelaskan maksud obrolan kalian." Rivaille melirik Eren lalu melemparkan arah pandang ke Mikasa yang terjepit.

Raut Mikasa menggelap di seberang sana. "Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Fabrik celana Rivaille tersentuh helai-helai rambut coklat gelap. "_Master_. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya. _Master_ adalah _Master_ pertama saya."

"Eren! Sudah kubilang bukan!?" langgam Mikasa menyalak-nyalak.

Eren tak mengindahkan teriakan Mikasa, Ia melanjutkan penjelasan, "saya hanya terbangun oleh 'Yang Terpilih'. Dan itu adalah awal dari akhir, begitu wasiat Papa."

Rivaille menekuk kedua lengan. Bokongnya menghempas bantalan sofa. "Jelaskan."

Rivaille baru menyadari terhadap rangkaian daun yang melingkar di atas rambut coklat gelap.

"Ketika saya terbangun, gerbang '_Holy Game_' terbuka. Kami dan _partner _masing-masing harus bertempur untuk menjadi '_Angel_' disisi Papa."

Senyap sejenak, Rivaille melempar pertanyaan pada Mikasa, "oi, sampah sialan. Kau ingin membunuh Eren?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mesum! Eren adalah _partner_-ku!" Mikasa menggeliat dan sulur coklat itu semakin mengunci pergerakan.

"Mikasa," Eren berjalan mendekat, "Ia adalah _Master_-ku."

Bola mata hitam kebiruan Mikasa bergerak-gerak terperangah. Menundukkan kepala, Mikasa berucap, "sial sekali nasibmu, Eren." detik selanjutnya menegakkan kepala, bola mata Mikasa mendelik ke seberang meja rendah, "mendapat '_Medium_' seperti Ia."

Eren hanya menampilkan deretan gigi putih.

Berikutnya sulur-sulur coklat menyusut dan lenyap tanpa sisa kerusakan di muka lantai. Mikasa menatap sengit ke arah Rivaille yang membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

"_Rose_ Shiganshina pertama, Mikasa."

"Bereskan kekacauan ini," Rivaille bangkit berdiri. "Dan ganti _shoji_-ku."

Tatapan sengit Mikasa semakin menggelap. "Tidak sudi."

"Biar saya saja _Master_!" Eren berjalan mendekati bingkai persegi panjang yang berlubang. Sepuluh jemari membuka lebar, seketika helai-helai daun timbul dari udara tipis dan berputar mengerubungi bingkai gelap. Detik selanjutnya tumpukan daun berganti rupa menjadi kaca hitam.

Di belakang sana Rivaille menekuk lengan. "Hoo? Tidak buruk."

.

.

.

"Mikasa, kau yang harus bereskan pecahan kaca dan perbaiki dindingnya!"

"Baiklah, Eren."

" ...Cih, boneka sialan."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Shoji : pintu geser.

Mungkin bab ini terlalu bertele-tele.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudi meninggalkan review, mem-fave atau mem-follow fanfiksi ini /sungkeminsatu-satu/

Untuk **AkaIki41 **: terima kasih telah meninggalkan jejak review ^^)/ hehe untuk yang bagian itu emang sengaja saya bikin rada ambigu /jduk/ maaf karena saya mengaktifkan Moderate Guest Review, review kamu ditahan dulu hehe jadinya kamu mengetik ulang review-mu /bungkukbungkuk/


End file.
